


含绫言

by oepmist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oepmist/pseuds/oepmist





	含绫言

在孤城市第一中学，有两位在整个年级都十分有名的美女老师，之所以她们会出名，不仅仅是因为这两人教的班，成绩长期位于年纪第一，也有一部分是被自家学生向外“推广”的原因

“你们要是再不安静，我就现在去找你们乐正老师，后半节课你们上自习”被学生吵到头大的言和是在忍不了了，压着声音说出这句话，言和压着声音说话时绝对要比吼出来可怕的多，教室里瞬间没人敢出声了，言和又等了一会才拿起粉笔“那我们接着上课”

过了一会，零点才敢用胳膊肘碰琉声，“诶，琉声，你有没有觉得刚才那句话特别有cp感啊”  
“！？对对对，我也感觉是，刚才言老师被气到了就去找乐正老师，哈哈哈，这两个多好吃啊”  
零点和琉声看着黑板，假装在认真听课，其实在小声说话

“诶，你觉不觉得言老师刚才像受委屈的小媳妇”

“是不是感觉言老师和乐正老师特别配啊”

“有没有cp感”

琉声零点一句一句的，旁边的人都也听到了，然后接着又和别人说，不到一会，全班都吃上了乐正绫和言和的cp

在讲台写板书的言和自然也是听到了这些话，手一用力，粉笔断了。班里又变得乱哄哄的，她是在忍不了了，把班长语泽点起来  
“你快去，把你们乐正老师叫过来”

“我上不下去了，让你们乐正老师盯着你们上自习吧”，言和说着就已经收拾好了东西，要往外走  
“上什么自习啊，后半节课全部练静坐，谁也不许写作业”，不知道什么时候已经到了乐正绫倚在门框上，对班里说

“你们就不能老实一点吗，总让你们言老师着急”，等到言和走了之后，乐正绫瞪着班里这帮小崽子们，颇为无奈的说

“啧啧啧，零点你看，乐正老师护妻狂魔”琉声又忍不住向零点吐槽

“诶诶诶，你不觉得言老师是故意在给乐正老师留面子吗，在外面要注意的”零点想了想“言老师比乐正老师高那么多，不可能被压死吧”

“身高不能决定什么”琉声悄悄看了一眼在教室里来回晃悠的乐正绫，“而且言老师一有什么事不都是找乐正老师吗”

“那不是也因为乐正老师是班主任能镇得住吗”零点的声音不自觉的提高，直接引起了乐正绫的注意“零点在和琉声说话就站起来”  
“咳咳，”被乐正绫提醒之后，零点整个人都怂了，过了好久才又说了半句话“反正我站言老师攻”

于是，在琉声和零点的疯狂安利已经言绫两人的神仙爱情之下，整个班变成了cp狗聚集地

乐正绫和言和自然也发现了自己班的学生最近都不太对劲，特别是在她和言和在一起的时候，然后带着一脸的疑惑去找了言和  
办公室只有她们两个人，看见言和在睡觉，乐正绫本来想放轻脚步出去的，但鞋跟碰击瓷砖的声音，在安静的办公室里还是太过明显  
“你来了”言和听到声响，抬起头来  
“嗯…我有个事要问你”乐正绫犹豫了一下，“你有没有觉得咱们班的学生不太对劲”  
“我好像知道一点”言和揉了揉眼睛，然后给她了一个令人震惊的答案  
“上次我上课的时候，好像听见你的学生在组咱们两个的cp”  
“？！”乐正绫表示很不理解  
“我觉得咱们已经隐藏的够好的了啊…”  
“没办法啊，总之还是要把这件事压下去再说吧”  
言和耸了耸肩，“毕竟这事闹大就不好了”  
“行吧，我找时间训训他们”

上课铃依旧按时响起，这节是班会课，过了五分钟教室里已经乱成一锅粥了，还不见乐正绫的影子，直到房盖都快被他们掀翻了乐正绫才黑着脸进来

她身边的低气压让教室瞬间安静，甚至有的人都不敢动了  
“都把手里东西收一下，趴着的也都给我坐直了”  
乐正绫刚进班就开始训话，等她确认班里没有人趴着了，才又缓缓的张口  
“我最近发现你们对老师的私生活很感兴趣啊”

零点和琉声心头一紧，毕竟这事是从她们两个这儿传起来了，要是追下去，肯定会找到自己头上吧…

“琉声怎么办，我好慌啊”零点看着乐正绫在讲台上不断朝自己的位置看，忍不住向琉声求教  
“刚才她说的不就是指的咱们两个嘛，要死了要死了，怎么办啊”

“问题很大，慌也没用，要死咱们一起死吧”  
“完了完了完了，琉声，乐正老师过来了”  
零点不敢看别处，只能盯着乐正绫朝自己靠近，在书桌下的手一顿乱抓，最后抓住了琉声的手，零点看向琉声，琉声正好也把头扭了过来，“要死一起死吧”  
一束阳光照在她脸上，竟然有点像留下的泪痕  
零点转了一下头就看蒙了，只楞楞的嗯了一句

随着乐正绫的一步步靠近她们两人的手抓到越来越紧，手心的汗越来越多，就在头上方的阳光全都被挡住的时候，零点以为自己要死了。  
然后站在旁边的乐正绫一把扯走了后座正在写文的昭华手中的本子

看着乐正绫有回到了讲台上，零点感觉自己获得了重生，然后才后知后觉的发现身上几乎要被汗浸湿了，而一旁的琉声头上也是一层汗

“我们这算是逃过一劫了？”零点看着讲台上的乐正绫问琉声  
“管它呢，能活多久撑多久吧，偷着吃粮的cp狗不好混”

下课了，乐正绫拿着被没收的本子回到了办公室，言和没有回来，反正下节课也是她的，  
想着上完最后两节课就可以回家了，乐正绫心里还是有些高兴的，不过想到今天的晚班，只有自己和言和…

“算了，反正没有学生的话会轻松很多”乐正绫安慰一下自己

乐正绫有些累了，趴在桌子上，目光飘到了没收过来的本子

“昭华在写什么重要的东西，连我在讲话的时候都在写”想着，手轻轻的翻开了笔记本

“乐正绫轻轻压在言和身上，脸颊蹭着她的下颚，湿热的呼吸洒到脖颈上，言和下意识一抖，而乐正绫也感觉到了，舌尖轻舔着她的耳垂，“言老师连这样都受不了的话，接下来该怎么办呢……”

乐正绫刚看了几行就没有勇气看下去了，她随便翻了一下，大概还有几页的样子，在不小心看到了后面的内容之后，她的脸烧的发烫

把本子推到一边，趴在桌子上，试图让自己冷静一下，言和还没回来，她也不愿起来，干脆就趴在桌子上睡一会，顺便等等言和

睡得迷迷糊糊的，听见身边有窸窸窣窣的声音，直起身子来，缓了一会才看清门口的人，  
“啊，言和你回来了”慵懒的声音夹杂着刚睡醒的些许沙哑和门被锁上发出的“咔哒”一声，一同传到言和的耳朵里，  
“嗯…其实我早就回来了，不过看你在睡觉就没打扰你…”

乐正绫揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼时间，“才刚上课啊，那我再睡会吧”然后又倒在桌子上了  
“今天很累吗”  
言和看着趴在桌子上的乐正绫，过去摸了摸了她的头  
“哪天不累啊…”乐正绫趴在桌子有气无力的回答言和的话，但在后者听来，这也只是撒娇罢了

“好了，今天晚上回家给你按摩好不好”  
“真的？”乐正绫直接从椅子上弹起来  
“真的真的，你先坐下吧，怎么激动干嘛”言和笑着向乐正绫打趣  
“不嘛，我要倚着你”  
“好好好，我的大小姐”言和坐在了乐正绫的椅子上，两腿之间的位置留给了乐正绫，坐上之后正好倚在言和身上

言和的左臂顺势就环住了她的腰，右手却拎起了放在桌子一旁的笔记本  
“现在能给我解释一下这个了吗”

在乐正绫看清言和手里拿的是什么东西，以及想起来里面的内容时，她的脸又刷的红了  
“你怎么能随便看我的东西啊”乐正绫试图扯开话题，但被言和一句驳回  
“本子是打开放的，我是不小心看到的…”  
乐正绫这下彻底慌了，想去够言和手里的东西，但环在腰间的手根本不让她离开言和半分

“你很喜欢这样？言和的柔软面颊蹭着乐正绫的颈侧，吐出的气息直接让乐正绫软了身子  
“别，别闹，会有人过来的…”  
“办公室的位置连刻意来巡视的人都因为远而不过来，现在怎么会有啊…就算真的有人来…那还得看我们的乐正老师怎么表现了啊…”

言和说这话还恶意的在乐正绫耳边呼气，本就泛红的耳廓现在更是红的滴血

“混蛋言和，快放开我…”乐正绫本来还打算挣扎一下的，但在言和的手探进衣服之后彻底放弃抵抗

修长的手指轻挑开内衣，圆润的胸部被手掌揉捏成不同形状，掌根摩擦着乳头，乳首被摩擦几下，听话的挺立起来，而没有被照顾到的另一边，竟有些痒得发胀

“唔…那边…好难受…”乐正绫扭动着身子想让言和的手去缓解一下那边的肿胀  
“诶？阿绫不舒服嘛，但我现在腾不开手啊”言和忍着笑意，装傻的说出了这句话，顺便把她的身子向自己的方向转了转，方便自己能探到她身侧去亲吻  
“唔…你…啊哈……”还没等乐正绫生气，一直没被照顾的那边，被言和温热的口腔包裹，这感觉让乐正绫不自觉呻吟出声，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着挺立的红樱，离开时又用舌尖轻挑了一下

在言和做这一番动作时，乐正绫的喘息已经积累到了极限，濒临爆炸。言和也看出了她的克制，于是决定小小帮她一下

手又下滑到了小腹，手指打着旋的摸到了早就足够湿润的小穴  
“阿绫还真是敏感啊，这里都已经准备好了呢”言和笑着调戏乐正绫，而被调戏的一方却红着脸不回应

言和又把乐正绫往自己怀里搂了搂，让她半瘫坐在自己身上，这样待会会方便一些

充分的湿润让半截手指毫无阻拦的进入，紧致的内壁包裹着手指，还发出来一些水声，“嗯啊…”  
乐正绫大概是没有准备好，被这突如其来的动作下了一跳，身体下意识的躲避，不自觉向上躲了一下

“唔…轻点…” “啊，真是抱歉，弄痛了吧”

这个姿势不太好把握力度呢，要不就…  
“阿绫很想要的话，就自己来吧…”

在体内的手不安分的撩拨着乐正绫脆弱的神经，轻轻的，挠的乐正绫心头痒痒的，时不时的抽动几下，逼着乐正绫陷入欲望，最后不得不自己解决

双手用力艰难的把身子撑起一点，又缓缓地坐下，因为姿势的关系，能让言和的手指埋入的更深，双腿越发酸软，而每次顶到最里面的感觉都让乐正绫溢出一两句呻吟

“乐正老师嗓子可真好，声音不管在什么时候都很好听呢～不过这可是在办公室呢，乐正老师不怕真的会有人听到～”

乐正绫心里一惊，手中一放松跌回了言和身上，乐正绫咬着手指不让那些羞人的声音流出，缓了好久才挤出一句话

“唔哈，我，我不行了…唔嗯…帮我……”

“乐正老师要加强体育锻炼的，这个身体素质怎么做学生的好榜样呢”言和又笑着调侃乐正绫

“唔嗯…我，我是语文老师…加强体育锻炼干什么…

“那乐正老师读东西的时候，声音一定更好听吧”  
言和的目光落到了没被合起的那个本子上，空出的手把东西举到乐正绫面前，好让她能看清上面的字  
“读给我听吧，顺便也让我看看乐正老师教的学生，文笔是不是和她一样好呢”

“我不要啊！”乐正绫的内心咆哮着，当然，她不能这么跟言和说，准确来说是，不敢  
因为她不知道言和待会又会想出什么办法来欺负她

“唔…我…嗯…”乐正绫盯着眼前的内容，长了张嘴却没发出声音，果然还是做不到啊

言和看着自己怀里的人脸红着纠结的样子，简直可爱到犯规，还是心软的降低了要求  
“好了好了，我也不为难你，你随便翻一页，翻到哪读哪，就一段就行”

乐正绫最后还是抖着嘴唇，认命的开了口

“绯色晕染了言和的身躯，双腿被身上人架起，不明液体随着带有一点马甲线的小腹流下，滴落…  
视线再上移还能看到更好的风景，蓝眸中含的泪顺着脸颊流下，与从嘴角边无法吞咽的津液混合到一起汗津津的脖颈下是湿透的床单，被翻身的动作让这些不明液体全抹在床单…  
脸朝下的感觉并不好受，她也只能哭着求乐正绫放过她，得到的是一个带有安慰性质的吻……”

乐正绫抖着声音念完了上面的一段内容，不得不说，乐正绫教的学生，写出来的东西即便是让她经历过这种事的人看了也会脸红的不成样子，当然，也有很大一部分是因为羞耻心在作祟

“嗯唔…够，够了吧…”  
“嗯，阿绫真棒，那我也要奖励一下听话的孩子哦”

埋在内壁中许久未动的手指，刚刚活动了一下就让乐正绫忍不住叫出声来，急忙咬住手指但还是有声音溢出  
“嗯啊…唔哈…”突然在下体汇聚的快感刺激着她脆弱的神经，身子不自觉反向弓起，嘴上用的力气也越来越大

言和把左手空出来去换掉了被她自己咬的那只手  
“别咬自己了，多疼啊，咬我吧”  
言和的拇指被乐正绫咬住，但是可以活动的指尖却在拨弄着她的小舌，翻搅发出的水声异常清晰，全部传入乐正绫耳朵里

“你快一点唔，我不行了嗯…”乐正绫含着言和的手指，口齿不清发出了最后求救  
言和想了想，这一晚上都没让她去，这也确实不太公平，“阿绫准备好了，我要开始了”

过于渴求的身体将快感尽数吞没，在言和疾风骤雨般的进攻下，乐正绫很快就泄了身，言和就算看不到她的正脸，但也能知道她现在是什么样子，迷离的眼神和发红的眼眶，不论是哪一个都太想让人欺负了

言和抚摸着内壁让她稳定下来，刚高潮过的人缺意外的缺乏安全感，非要言和抱，言和的动作也不方便，只能从背后给了一个拥抱，但是乐正绫还是不满意，挣扎着从她怀里转了个身，面对面楼住了她，脸贴上她的胸口，感受着面前人平稳的呼吸，倒是觉得莫名安心

“再做一次吧”体内的手指又带着挑逗性的动作来勾引刚平静没多久的人  
乐正绫抬起头，两人之间的距离不过几厘米，言和看着她发红的眼角觉得真是可爱  
“最后一次，到家也不许继续”乐正绫也接受了言和的邀请，毕竟身体里的东西还在撩拨她的欲望，就算不做，这晚上她也不会好过

距离猛然间缩短，两张唇紧贴在一起，刚才搂在言和腰间的手不知道什么时候已经勾住了她的脖子，两条湿滑的小舌绕在一起，正如此时的她们，这场激烈的拥吻最后还是以乐正绫氧气库存告急而结束

安抚着内壁的手指动作突然加快，指腹重重的碾过敏感点，“唔！”乐正绫一口咬住言和的肩膀才没让呻吟全部流出

小穴被两根手指满满的撑开，每一次快速的抽插都碾过敏感点，勾着脖子的手越发用力，身体不自主的颤抖  
“唔，快…快点…要到了…”乐正绫咬着牙，挤出了一句难以辨认的话，好在言和听懂了她的意思，速度更快的活动着  
“唔嗯…嗯哈…” 快到了吧，言和低头吻住了她，从里到外身体各处的力量都在被抽走，最后只能无力的攥着对面人的衣服领子

“唔嗯！”手上的力度突然加大，进攻越发猛烈，  
敏感点被碾压的快感累积，终于又一次泄了身，克制不住的呻吟被言和吞下，自己则瘫倒在她的怀里，没过一会就累的睡了过去

言和还要收拾好这片狼藉，给乐正绫擦完身体后，发现了刚才被打到地上的本子…

转天昭华就看到了安稳放在自己桌子上上的笔记本，和一句令人浮想翩翩的话，“文笔不错”  
就算能猜到发生了什么昭华也无法相信，毕竟办公室又没有监控啊


End file.
